


Glasses

by 0m3g4



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carolina's Insecurity, Mild Language, violent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0m3g4/pseuds/0m3g4
Summary: Washington was the first to notice, being that he picked up on subtle changes in her habits and behaviors.Sarge took notice of the weak spot and put it in his notes of Big Book of Blue Weakness.When Caboose saw something wrong, they needed to do something about it.





	Glasses

Her eyes squinted as she tried to read the box of cereal, then looking around her for anyone who noticed. She finished her breakfast and put the bowl in the cleaner for later. Rushing off to put her armor on, the others watched as she ran into the doorframe with her shoulder, the sound of wood on flesh was pretty damn audible. Carolina made no reaction that she was hurt or that anything happened at all.

It was getting worse and worse.

  
A month before, Wash made a plan to help her but knew that she would not be happy about it. The former Freelancer did not like to let on about her weakness and she sure as hell didn't want everyone to bother her about it.  
He stole her helmet while Grif kept her busy out of suit. Wash didn't ask what it was, but Sarge was laughing the whole time while Grif imbedded himself in a tub full of ice. Tucker joked that 'First base was first base' and left it at that as the orange soldier groaned in agony or hunger. They still couldn't figure which.  
With her helmet, he passed it off to Simmons who hacked into her HUD display and determined the magnifications she was using to compensate for her poor sight. Prescription in hand, he passed it to Donut who used his skills to figure out a design of glasses that would complement her and not make her look like a complete idiot. Plus protect her from balls to the face, whatever he was implying there. Wash learned not to ask and Donut wouldn't tell.  
He was having a hard time trying to figure out which color to order when Wash hit the button for BUY ALL. He shrugged his shoulders when Donut asked 'Why?'  
     "Coming from a family of mostly girls, I know even the tough ones like to accessorize."  
Sending the order to Chorus, they waited a whole month for the glasses to ship with their supply drop to the moon.  
The easy part was over. Now, the hard part. Acknowledging her weakness in a manner that wasn't demeaning and wouldn't involve violence.  
Yeah...they were fucked.

Simmons oversaw the offloading, grabbing the small box before it passed by Carolina's nose. He tapped out the signal to Washington who nodded and gave a hand signal to Caboose. Donut and Sarge found their way to the little group that was slowly surrounding Carolina as she was bent down in a box marked CAPTAIN GRIF, snagging a few chocolate bars for herself.  
     "Hey Carolina-"  
She shot up guiltily. "I was going to share!" She turned slowly to see the group around her. "Oh um...Yes?"  
Sarge pushed forward, "We don't care you're steal'n from Grif. Been wonder'n why it had been thinned out lately." He chuckled.  
     "So, not about the chocolate theft but it still feels like an intervention." She sat on the edge of the box and handed Caboose one of the bars she had in her arms as he chuffed gratefully. She happily tucked into her bar, eyes rolling in bliss as the caramel hit her tongue. She might have to get Mathew's to head her fan club if he could get her the good stuff like this.  
     "Intervention! No...uh...what are we doing guys?" Simmons muttered.  
     "You can't see. As in, you can't see that my name is on that box you're looting!"  
     "Grif!" Now panicked, the maroon soldier backed away with his hands in front of him as if to thwart a wild animal. "That's not what he meant. He...uh...we...fuck!"

She put the bar down and cracked her knuckles.  
They were so fucked.  
A woman doesn't put chocolate down unless blood was spilled and asses were kicked.  
     "Now see here Car-hoosh" She punched Wash in the bread basket before he could finish her name and uppercut him so hard his helmet unlatched, hitting the ground next to his unconscious form.  
Simmons screamed to a god who didn't hear him as she grabbed the back of his armor and slung him into the crates like a hammer thrower. A low growl came from her throat as she stalked towards Grif who noted in the presence of an angry bear to play dead.  
Too bad for him, she was more like kick-em while their down wild cat. She aimed for his kidney, but with her helmet off and vision impaired- she missed. Her kick was high, glancing off his hip plate knocking her off balance. Caboose watching from the sidelines jumped in and took advantage of her on the ground. Holding her down with his body weight and angling, Donut came up from the side with the glasses and put them delicately on her face.  
     "See!" His breathing was labored because he was running in circles screaming as the others got pelted. "They look so cute on you too!"

Carolina stopped snapping at anyone's hands that got close to biting vicinity. One verdant eye opened and then the other. She relaxed her body a little and felt Caboose sit up freeing her. Touching the frames, and looking around noting that the prescription was better than the magnifications in her helmet.  
     "We all worked together to get them for you!" Donut's voice was chipper as he helped her up. Looking down at the destruction she created, she began to feel bad.  
     "You all did this for me?"  
Sarge rolled Washington over with his foot so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit, "Wash grabbed your helmet as we kept you busy. Simmons made the prescription and Donut picked the frames."  
     "Thanks for helping in the fight old man." Grif threw a rock at him.  
Grunting, "I took on one silver backed gorilla and survived, too old for this shit."  
Helping Simmons out of the busted crates, she made soft apologies. He snorted towards Grif, "At least she didn't go for your balls like Tex."  
She rolled her eyes at the comparison to her rival as she began pulling Washington to a sitting position. His jaw she could see was swelling and turning purple. His head lolled a little and came back towards her, glazed eyes opening for a split second. "Aw! You look cute!" And he proceeded to pass back out before he noticed the blush go across her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out of left field and wouldn't let me do anything else. I swear I'll finish Beast sooner or later...*shrugs*


End file.
